User blog:Mobo85/Where's My Perry? Mobile Game Available Later This Month
It's not easy being green, er, teal. Either way, semi-aquatic animals seem to have it hard when it comes to the simple pleasures in life. Just ask Agent P. Or, if you can't ask him (he is a secret agent, after all), ask Swampy the Gator. Swampy (presumably no relation to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) is one of the many fabled alligators who live in the sewers of the world. (Sure, they say it's an urban legend, but Phineas and Ferb know first-hand it's true.) He enjoys nothing more than a simple bath with his rubber ducky. The other alligators may laugh at him for this, but he doesn't care. Swampy is the main character of Where's My Water?, a mobile game introduced last year by Disney Interactive Media Group which gives the player the goal of using their finger to move dirt in order to get the trapped water through various tubes and traps in order to get it to the pipe leading to Swampy's bathtub. Upon its introduction last September, it toppled the Finnish powerhouse Angry Birds from the #1 spot on Apple's App Store on its very first day of release, and has been downloaded millions of times since then and remains one of the top 25 paid apps on Apple iOS devices. Disney's grooming Swampy and his gang- girlfriend Ally and Cranky the Crocodile, who prefers a more acidic wash- to be their next big stars, with plans to spin them off into merchandise such as toys and animated shorts that will appear online and on TV. With this, perhaps it's no surprise that Disney is mixing one of their other well-known young franchises into the mix as well. Today, with the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) in full swing and Disney- and Swampy- making an appearance there, DIMG has announced a new spin-off game entitled Where's My Perry? It seems that our intrepid agent has been trapped in that legendary series of tubes. No, not the Internet- the tubes that lead to Major Monogram's lair. In this case, you'll have to lead the water into the tubes to push Agent P on his way. Although there are various "crazy-inators" set up by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to impede your progress, turning the water into steam and ice. Just as Where's My Water? features the added challenge of using the water streams to fill the three rubber ducks in each level with water to attain "tri-duck" mastery and unlock hidden features, so too will players be able to try their skill at "tri-gnoming" each level, all while enjoying original animation and audio featuring the Phineas and Ferb characters and voice cast. Where's My Perry? should be available on Apple iOS and Android devices later this month. No price has been set, but since Where's My Water? goes for 99 cents, I wouldn't be surprised if this was the same. More information on this as it develops. Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs